g_tekketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Coral Conrad
Coral Conrad (コーラル・コンラッド Kōraru Konraddo) was the Mars Branch Cheif of Gjallarhorn, and bore the rank of Major. Profile 200px|left Physical Appearance Major Coral was an older man with black eyes and black hair shaved around the sides. He had very distinct laugh lines under his eyes and always appeared in his red Gjallarhorn uniform. Personality Coral Conrad was a furtive and greedy soldier who desired to kill Kudelia Aina Bernstein and end the freedom movement just for funding from Nobliss GordonIron and BloodBeyond the Red Sky. He was highly impatient regarding that mission. He was upset when Crank Zent failed twice to capture KudeliaBarbatos, calling the loyal soldier and incompetent fool for failing himPrice of Life . Coral had no problem trying to mislead Gjallarhorn's inspection division despite his position as the Mars Branch chief. He tried to have data manipulated in order to deceive McGills Fareed, and even went as far as to try and bribe himPrice of Life. When McGillis refused the bribe, he threatened to arrest Coral. This upset Coral to the point where he started bashing his head against a wall and cursed McGillis for embarrassing himPrice of Life. He was generally considered a bad person even by his comrads, and when he died, Gaelio commented that karma had caught up with him.Beyond the Red Sky Synopsis Kudelia Aina Bernstein, leader of the Freedom Movement is a target of Coral Conrad's because if she dies then tensions between Mars and Earth will increase, and as a result; the Mars Branch of Gjallarhorn will receive funding from Nobliss Gordon. Major Coral learns of Kudelia's planned trip to earth from her father and prime minster of the Chyrse Autonomous Region on Mars: Norma Bernstein. After discovering her plans to hire CGS as an escort to Earth, Coral orders an assault on the CGS base, but the plan fails.Iron and Blood Coral blames the mission's failure on Lieutenant Crank Zent, who tries to capture Kudelia but is killed in the second attempt.Barbatos Meanwhile, Coral must prepare for the arrival of Gjallarhorn's inspection team lead by Specialist Major's McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin. When the inspection team arrives, Coral tries to hide the attack on CGS, even going as far as to try and bribe them to keep information under wraps.Price of Life Coral is eventually contacted by the Orcus Company, who leaks Kudelia's transport route to earth. Coral uses this opportunity to spring an ambush and attack Kudelia's party in space, but he is killed in battle by the Gundam Barbatos.Beyond the Red Sky Skills and Abilities Major Coral was a skilled soldier, proven by his high ranking and position as the cheif of the Mars Branch. He was also a capable mobile suit pilot, able to breifly overhwhelm Mikazuki Augus with the help of a team of Mobile Suits. Beyond the Red Sky Mobile Suit Main Article: EB-06/s Graze Commander Type'' Coral piloted a normal Commander type Graze during the battle with Tekkadan.Beyond the Red Sky Appearances ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *1. "Iron and Blood"'' *2. "Barbatos" *3. "Glorious Demise" *4. "Price of Life" *5. "Beyond the Red Sky" References Category:Characters Category:Gjallarhorn members